Double Mirror
by Little Ler
Summary: Serena gets a mirror from Amara and Michelle that shows her and Darien's future selves.So she decides to switch places with Queen Serenity for three days just to experiment with her lovers,until it kinda backfires.R&R!
1. Sealed Deal

**Double Mirror**

Chapter One

Author's note: Just did some edits and changes. Explanation in the new edited version of chapter two.

Summary: Serena and Darien have just gotten married, and are now living together. But she makes a deal with her future self, Queen Serenity, to switch places for three days. But everything she expects gets "confusing" and now both future Darien's have a plan of their own.

Serena collapsed lazily onto the soft red bed. She smiled happily, it had been a week since she and Darien had been married and it was just so exciting for her. He was the man of her dreams; he was so loving, and supportive. She looked down at her hand, and noticed her wedding ring on her ring finger. Just looking at it made her feel even more joyful to know that she was married to Darien.

She stretched a bit lazily and got up from the bed. She hadn't seen Darien all morning and she wanted to give him a good-morning kiss. So Serena walked out the bed room and entered the living room.

"Darien, you home?" She called just hoping for a response.

And she got exactly what she wanted. She felt his hands snake up her stomach and his bare chest on her back. She smiled at his gentle touch. "I'm right here." He answered against her ear.

She bit the bottom of her lip, and she relaxed in his warm grip. "Is there something you need me to do for you?" He asked rocking her side to side.

She nodded. "What?" She turned to him.

"I want my good-morning-kiss." Serena said smiling. Darien chuckled, and bent down pecking her on the lips tenderly.

"Oh. I. Almost. Forgot." He said between kisses. He was trying to pull away, but he couldn't resist Serena's addictive lips. They were so soft and warm and it just made you want to go deeper with her.

She tugged his lips one last time, then curiously asked, "What?" she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Amara and Michelle dropped something off for us. Michelle said not to open it until you wake up. It was for both of us to see." He explained, as he saw her face light up.

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier!" Serena squealed.

"I've been expecting their present since the wedding." Darien shook his head laughing at her, his wife looked so cute when she became excited.

She looked around eagerly for the gift and noticed it in the corner by the door. It was wrapped in a pink gift paper with white bunny rabbits on it. Serena didn't hesitate, she ran to the corner and before she could rip it off, she noticed a note attached to it. She picked it up and began reading it aloud:

"_Hey there dumpling we're glad we could make it to your wedding, sorry for the delay on your present! It was customized just for you by us—with some help from our mirror and sword. But anyway we can't wait to see you in the future! Have fun,_ _use your wedding gift wisely!"_

-Love Amara and Michelle

Quickly she ripped off the paper revealing the present. It was a mirror. She looked back at Darien a bit confused. '_A mirror?_' She thought to herself. Of all the gifts they could have given here—better yet made for her, they give her a mirror?

Serena thought it was nice of both Amara and Michelle to custom design a rather plain looking white and gold rimmed mirror. But she honestly expected more from it.

She stepped in front of it and immediately she saw the Queen form of herself. Queen Serenity was dressed in an all-white tube top gown. Unlike Serena's signature pigtails, Serenity's golden hair out of its bun, and had a wavy curl as it rested pass her shoulders. Serenity smiled at her past self.

"You finally got the mirror. I thought you two would never get it." Serenity said.

Darien walked over behind Serena, and so did King Endymion. They both were coincidently shirtless. But you could see the slight difference, Endymion was a bit bigger and more muscular than the present time Darien.

Serenity finally spoke, she was grinning from ear to ear.. "Please tell me that Michelle and Amara left a more _descriptive_ note this time.." Endymion said.

"No, not really." Darien replied.

"Well there's nothing to it! This mirror that shows your future selves—which are us ofcourse." Serenity explained. She placed her hands on Edymion's as he cuddled her in his grip like Serena and Darien did just a few minute before.

"Cool!" Serena squealed her voice was so full of amusement. She definitely loves the mirror now.

Serenity shook her head, as she remembered what went through her mind that day. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Oh, and one more thing." Serenity called.

"What?" Serena and Darien questioned together.

"Have fun.." Serenity said, smiling deviously. And with that the two King and Queen disappeared. As they were gone, Serena and Darien saw their real reflections in the mirror.

It was later on in the afternoon and Serena sat up on the bed.

* * *

She glanced the mirror for the fifth time. An idea had popped in her head. What if she and Serenity switched places…I mean it's her future self after all. Both future Darien and present Darien wouldn't know. She was so eager to do it, just to experiment with her lover. You know, she was curious to see how Darien would be in the future. Better yet how good he was in _bed_! Well that thought made her blush a bit, that would mean that she would be better in bed also. So making love wouldn't be and option, because he'd definitely know it was her.

Serena began biting her lip, not sure if she should do it or not.

'_Oh the hell with it.'_ Her mind said. She got up, and walked to the mirror. Then she turned back, then walked back, and then back again.

She took a deep breath and stepped fully in front of the mirror. Once again Serenity appeared.

"Serena." She said.

Serena twisted her lips. Her future self was now more mature than she was now. Would her future self really agree to do this? "Hey I was just wondering.." Serena said trailing off.

"Wondering…?" Serenity lifted her eyebrow as she asked for her to continue.

"W..Well how it was there.. You know in the future.. And.." She paused trying to get the words out clearly.

"What you want to switch places?" She said finishing her sentence.

"Well yea, but not for long. Like about three days.. You know and Darien wouldn't have to know." Serena insisted as Serenity laughed.

"Hmm that does sound interesting." Serena's future self replied with a smile. She remembers that day like it was yesterday, the thought crossed her mind but she never fulfilled it. It's good to know Serena now decided to because she always wondered how much fun she would have.

"Maybe we could show them a few things.." She continued adding more fuel to the fire.

"Maybe even teach them a lesson!" Serenity nodded at her present self's comment.

"So are you in?" Serena asked eager.

Serenity nodded. "What do you think?"


	2. Backwards

**Double Mirror**

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Please don't kill me (*avoids a stone*). I know, I know it's like ten million years later! I've grown a lot! I'm now in college, well a freshman that is. I started this story when I was like 10 or 11(somewhere around there), so please excuse the grammatical and spelling errors. Right now I'm just trying to edit the mistakes, I've added a few new things but these two chapters are mostly the same. I did not add, with some additional details, many changes other than editing. Thank you guys for keeping up! I won't let you down now that I'm back—well I'll try. I'm a Bio major and although it's my second semester as a freshmen it's really stressful! Well any way on to the story! I present to you _Chapter Two_ of** Double Mirror**!

Serena quickly opened her eyes as she stepped from the mirror and into a large bedroom. Using the Silver Crystal to move through the mirror wasn't as difficult as she thought when Serenity explained it to her—but it felt weird, like walking on air. Since the fight with Galaxia, Serena hasn't had to fight any nega creeps. Her future self surprised her at the uses she found for the Silver Crystal.

Serenity told her she occasionally used the crystal, to get the food that she wanted—one time she even made her own dress using the crystal. Serena told her she had to show her how to do that sometime, so she can get whatever she wanted.

Serena peered around the unfamiliar bedroom obviously it was hers and Endymion's. It was very big but pretty empty. Over in the middle was a huge King size bed, she noticed it had a sheer canopy surrounding it. It looked so beautiful and on both sides of the bed were nightstands. The room had crescent moons and roses painted on the walls, which were practically plastered with those as it's designs. But it seemed creative, since it was Serena's signature sign as Sailor Moon her husband's as Tuxedo Mask.

The floor's carpet was a snow white and very soft. She didn't see a spot anywhere. '_Damn I must got it good here._' Serena thought smiling. To the left of her was a huge window with a patio that overlooked the lands of the moon. Serena couldn't help but admire the room, and she began dropping into her own thoughts and didn't realize a man standing at the door watching her as he smiled.

"Serenity.." He called causing her to jump. Serena was yanked out of her thoughts, she turned to see Endymion standing with a glass of water.

"Something wrong?" He asked, as he noticed her in Earth cloths.

Serena laughed nervously. "Oh no.. No." She answered nervously backing up as he walked towards her. Suddenly she felt a rush of nerves move through out her body and her heart slightly sped up. When she thought of pretending to be her future self she thought it would be fun—but now she's having slight doubts. What if Endymion found her out? What then?

Endymion eyed her strangely and smiled curiously. "Hmm, well you're dressed like an Earthling." He stated placing the glass on the night stand.

Serena opened her mouth to say something, and the words couldn't really come out. Endymion just nodded with her, waiting for an explanation. "Well… You see.."

"I just missed being on Earth, you know since seeing Serena today it had me thinking a lot…" Serena began playing with her fingers. "…and I haven't really been in these cloths since forever."

Endymion sat on the bed. "You know Serenity I'm surprised you can still fit in those cloths now that you're pregnant. Just last night you were complaining how fat you were." He stated turning to her.

"Pregnant?" Serena whispered to herself confused. Serenity didn't tell her that and neither did she look pregnant.

She heard Endymion chuckle. Endymion enjoyed his wife's playful banter it amused him. "Oh Serenity don't play games. It's been at least two months now." Endymion declared taking up the glass.

"I know it's been hard drinking this, but Luna, and you're mother say it's for the best." He gently shook the glass to emphasize his point.

He walked up to her. And Serena couldn't help but stare in admiration at his chest_' _He really didn't have on much of anything except boxers. Strange, Serena didn't notice that when he first walked in the room.

"Serenity, are you going to drink it or not?" He asked, holding the glass to her. Serena glanced the glass a bit scared. She felt like a child being forced to drink nasty medicine. She took it in her vanilla hands placing it to her pink lips and drank the supposed water, which was actually very bitter, and disgusting.

Quickly she wiped her mouth, and handed the glass to Endymion. "Eww!" She declared.

"What's in that stuff?" She asked. Endymion laughed.

"They won't tell me, they said it's top secret." Replied Endymion as walked to the night stand again, and placed the glass on it.

He sat on the bed. "Are you going to change for bed?" He asked gesturing to her clothes.

She nodded. "Oh yes, yes, of course!" She said turning around unsure. Thankfully the bathroom was right in front of her. She walked inside and saw her pink night gown hanging on the door.

"Oh thank God.." She whispered. She couldn't let Endymion know that Serenity wasn't here. I mean she is, but it's not present time her. Serena realized this would be harder than she expected.

"What was that?" Endymion questioned hearing her murmur something.

"Oh nothing Endymion." She answered, letting out a short sigh of relief.

'_Oh this is going to be harder than I thought._' She thought.

* * *

"Serena dinner's ready!" Darien called, as Serenity quickly searched for clothes to change in.

"Yea Endy—Darien I'm coming." Serenity replied to him, almost calling him Endymion.

She pulled out a blue t-shirt, and white pants. She quickly changed, stuffing the gown under the bed. And not even noticing the bare bulge in her stomach.

She walked out the bedroom to see all the girls sitting at the dinner table waiting. "It's about time Meatball Head." Raye snarled.

"Well sorry. I just wanted to change into something more comfortable." She lied. She sat down next to Darien, as he put down plates for everyone.

"So, Mina, have you and Andrew decided a date for the wedding yet?" Lita asked.

Mina blushed a bit. She smiled, "Well he says whatever I want. So I think it might be next spring."

"Please! Girl, forget the wedding, what about the _Honeymoon_?" Raye blurted, putting emphasis on the word 'honeymoon'. Everyone began to laugh. They each began passing food around for each other to take.

As plates began to fill, everyone couldn't help but stare at Serena's a.k.a. Serenity's.

"Geez Meatball Head you're eating _ten times_ more than usual." Raye said, as everyone cracked a smile.

She looked around a bit embarrassed. "Well I am hungry. I mean I could eat a whole cow." She admitted.

Raye shook her head. "You could eat a whole cow?"

"Serena you **can** eat a whole cow." Raye said sipping on water.

As few minutes later, everyone finished eating, and helped to clean up. The girls were sitting on the couch chatting while the guys, that just arrived, were just eating.

"So Amies what's up with you and Greg? He's due to pop the question anytime soon." Mina asked elbowing her.

Amy jumped a bit frightened. She was too busy thinking.

"Amy?"

"Oh huh?"

"What you thinking about?" They asked, seeing her stare into space. When Amy use to stare off like that it was when she was Sailor Mercury. That was the time when she put her thoughts together and came up with a plan.

Amy smiled, glancing Serena. "I'm fine, just thinking you know." Amy kept eye contact with Serena as she spoke. But she didn't seem to pay her much attention.

"About what?" LIta chimed.

"Well it's nothing really, I've just been noticing the changes in everyone." Amy replied testing to see Serena's reaction, she noticed her eyes slightly widen but immediately relax and she glanced around the room.

"Hmm—well haven't we all?" Raye added.

"I mean Serena's finally married—Mina's engaged. You're about to get engaged…you know." She continued.

Amy nodded in agreement, thankfully the girls believed her because she wasn't the best liar.

She knew something was up with Serena, she was just too weird to be unnoticed. Amy eyed Serena more critically this time and she noticed something that caught her eye—a bulge in Serena's stomach.

And that made her wonder..

* * *

"My queen you must wake up!" A servant whispered quietly as she gently nudged Serena. Serena rolled over moaning. Wasn't she queen? Why did she have to get up? She shouldn't have to get up if she didn't want to.

"Hmm, I'm to tired. Leave me alone." Serena's comment stunned the young servant girl, her queen never acted like this—at least not with her. Something was different.

A dark cat came walking in and immediately hopped onto the bed. Luna meowed looking at Madeline. "Madeline, that'll be enough. I'll take care of the queen." She ordered. Luna waited until the servant left and closed the door.

"Serenity, what is the matter with you? You need to get up, you and the Sailor Soldiers must discuss the plans of the kingdom. Endymion cannot keep making excuses for your absences and tardiness." Serena knew one thing, she didn't miss Luna's speeches when she was in high school and she doesn't need to hear one now.

"Oh Luna.." Serena mumbled rolling over knocking Luna in the head. Luna was shocked, Serenity hadn't done that since, since—ever!

Luna glanced her queen now suspicious, she knew that the pregnancy was making her act stranger than usual. "Serenity I know you're tired but you must get up, this is too important to miss." Serena opened her eyes and sighed annoyed, she hated waking up early and obviously it's not going to change whether she was on Earth or on the Moon.

"Luna I'm pregnant for goodness sake, geez can I get a break?" Luna smiled shaking her head.

"Yes, you'll get a break, after the meeting and right after Princess Amy check's on Rini. After that you'll be free to sleep as you please." Luna's words definitely got Serena out of bed, because she immediately sat up in alarm.


End file.
